


Puppy love

by Ride_the_Dragons_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Cas is an angel and he has wings and you will never convince me otherwise, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Seriously just shmoopy woopy goop, even if you convince me otherwise I will continue to write him like this, i had feels I'm sorry, i wanted to write something mature and this happened haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_the_Dragons_Wings/pseuds/Ride_the_Dragons_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a puppy. This is what follows. No plot, only fluff. Apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic woohoo *\o/*  
> I'd hoped that it would have been something more heartrending and spectacular than this, but as we say in India, "koi bhi shubh kaam karne se pehle kuch meetha ho jaye", meaning "when doing something that means something to you, let begin in a sweet way."  
> Excuse me for this fic pls I had feelz  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own, pls forgive.  
> Also, I don't own these characters. Oh, if only I did.  
> Idk guise just kudos and comment if you like it I love you all ok thank  
> ❤️

"So I went and picked up a hell beast instead of getting groceries. Sue me." Dean mocked in a high pitched voice, from the sink, where he was running water over the bleeding bite marks on his hand. "Stupid, idiotic, little brothers. You and your fucking bleeding heart, Sam."  
"DEAN!"  
"Jesus, Sam, WHAT?"  
"Dean, stop calling her a hell beast, she has feelings!! Besides, Growley would never do anything bad on purpose, would you, baby?" Ugh, Sam baby talking was bad enough, but he's actually cuddling a mongrel puppy while baby talking it, and yep, Dean's breakfast must be an elevator, because it's coming right back up. Jesus Christ, who thought it'd be a good idea to leave a puppy stranded where the moose could find it, huh??  
.......  
Wait a minute, what was the monster's name again??  
"GROWLEY???!!!" Dean pulled a face very similar to the one he had pulled when he'd "MISHA??!"-ed Fake Cas. "You named it Growley??"  
Sam at least had the decency to blush. " She was growling when I found her and she's all black and kind of grumpy and she's also short I dunno I just thought it was apt it's clever ok shut up Dean."  
"Dude."  
"Shut up, Dean. It's not like I'm actually paying him a compliment. I'm just telling him that I think he's a bitch." Ok, he hadn't thought of it like that. At least, this way, it makes sense. Meh.  
"Fine, Sam, whatever. But I dunno how you plan to keep the little hellhound anyway. She's tiny, she'll get in the way, and it's not like we can take her along on hunts. The life we lead isn't exactly the best for raising pets, Sam, you know that." Shit, now Dean feels like the bad guy. But he refuses to have a puppy's death on his conscience as well. He's got enough blood on his hands without adding that of innocent creatures into the mix. Dammit, now Sam's looking like his heart is breaking and the puppy's burrowing into his arms like it belongs there and.... Shit.  
Maybe Dean's always secretly wanted a puppy, ok? Maybe he never let himself have one because he'd grow attached and then he'd screw it up and it would break him on the inside and he doesn't think he can do that. But it's hard to remember that logic in the face of a puppy that's as dark as the night and has big brown eyes the colour of melting chocolate and Dean's melting too and UGH.  
"Dean, please, I'll take care of her, I promise. It's not like she's going to be a problem, now that we've got the bunker, right? I mean, it's not like we're moving from place to place anymore, and, oh, Dean, please, please??" He's always going to be his Sammy, isn't he? Forever his kid brother, who just happens to be built like a brick shithouse and have hair like a mop.  
Dean scrubs a hand over his face, and finally relents.  
"Yeah, fine, the creature can stay." And wow, how he'd have loved to have seen that look on Sammy's face when they were kids. Jesus.  
He spun around at the sound of wings, to find Cas standing there smiling softly at him.  
"I'm proud of you, Dean." His eyes said. "You're a good man." How Cas conveyed such things with a single expression alone, he'll never know, but as he reached over to twine their fingers together, he didn't really care. Cas kissed him on the cheek, dry and lingering, as they watched Sam coo over Growley. Dammit, looks he and Cas were uncles now. The angel tugged on Dean's hand and walked over to the monster with Dean in tow, crouching down to pet her.  
As he watched the thing nip at Cas' fingers, only to sniff disdainfully when it caused no damage, he had to admit, the name was pretty fucking apt.


End file.
